


"It's fine, Keith..."

by LunaticFanfic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyguard Keith (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Prince Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFanfic/pseuds/LunaticFanfic
Summary: During an attack on the altean castle, Keith gets brainwashed and attemps to attack the royal family. He gets locked away for it.Prince Lance visits Keith everyday in his cell and talks to him.But this time, he opens the door.





	"It's fine, Keith..."

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah.   
> I basically had this idea of smol!galra!Keith having nightmares and smol!altean!Lance comforting him, but then I watched that one Steven Universe episode where Steven "meets" Centipeetle. They, like, hugged at the end the end of the episode and then he bubbled her.   
> And then my oneshot-idea turned into this.

"Hey, Keith.." The prince places his hand on the bars of the cell. Keith opens his yellow, bright glowing eyes.   
He immediently jumps at Lance and tries to attack him, but chains are holding him back.  
Lance flinches.  
"So... You still haven't calmed down?" He sighs when he only gets a hiss as response.  
"I'm sorry Keith... We're really trying to find out what's wrong with you!"   
  
He thinks a bit for a moment.  _'What if I just..?'_ __

Lance carefully opens the celldoor. Keith still tries to attack him and keeps hissing. His claws are only a few inches away from Lance's face.  
He takes a deep breath.   
  
Then he jumps into his arms with tears slowly forming in the corners of his eyes. Keith is caught completely off guard and for a moment, they are both just laying on the cold floor.   
Lance pulls him closer and relaxes.   
  
Suddenly, Keith starts fighting again. His claws start digging into Lance's robe and back. He desperatly tries to kick him off.  
"K-Keith, I-I-I k-know you're s-scared right n-now, but y-you have to fight it! Please!"   
  
After a time that seems like hours, he finally calms down. The two of them are just laying there, crying.   
"S-S-Sorry..." Keith whimpers and almost chokes on his sobs and tears.  
"H-Hey.. It's fine, Keith..." Lance stands up and carefully picks his bodyguard up.   
  
He carries him to his room while Keith keeps muttering silent apologies.   
"I... I.. I'm s-so so-sorry.. y-your h-h-highness..."   
"Ssh... It's fine, I promise..." Lance soothingly rubs his back and places a few soft kisses on his forehead.  
  
He tugs Keith, who is still shaking, in his blanket.   
"L-L-Lance?" The altean prince holds him tightly and rubs his soft, purple ears.   
"Are you okay, Keith?"   
"N-No..." His whimpers and sobs intensify.   
"Hey, hey.. Where are you hurt?" Keith shakes his head and calms down a bit.   
"I-I at-attacked y-you. I-I.. D-Don't y-you thi-think I'm an u-ugly m-m-monster?"   
"Oh, Keith.. Of course not. You're the most beautiful being I've ever seen."   
  
Lance kisses his checks and forehead a few times, before continuing.  
"I love you. I trust you. You're not at fault. Whatever happened to you, happened because of Haggar."  
"B-But-"  
"Keith, please. I just-" Lance interrupts himself with a sigh.  
"I'm going to protect you."  
"B-But.. Y-You're not s-supposed to p-protect m-me... I-I'm your g-guard. O-Or I w-was..." Lance pulls him in a tighter embrace.  
"K-Keith, we already talked about this so many deca-phoebs ago..."

 _"Y-your H-Hi-Highness..."_  
"Keefy!"  
Keith was standing in front of Lance's door with tears streaming down his face. Lance immediently pulled him into his room and pushed him onto his bed.  
"You had a nightmare again?" He started building a little pillow fort around Keith. He nodded.  
"You need a hug?"   
He nodded again.  
  
The small prince climbed into the fort and pulled his future guard close to his chest.  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
"N-No, y-y-your Highness..." Keith pulled away from Lance and hugged his knees.   
"H-Huh? Keef, you know you can call me Lance, right?" He shakes his head and presses his ears to his head.  
"I.. I... I'm j-just your g-g-guardian.. Y-You m-matter more th-than m-m-me..."   
  
It took the prince a moment to process those words.  
"K-Keef..." Lance hugged Keith. After he fought back for a few seconds, he finally hugged back.  
"Who told you that?! I... I will punch them..."   
"N-no one... I-I j-just.." The little galra put his shaking hand on Lance's cheek.  
"What i-if I-I-I h-hurt you?"   
"You dreamt about that, right?"   
Keith nodded shakingly.  
"You will not do that! You're one of the cool galra! You will protect us, like your mom and dad!"   
"B-But what i-if-"  
"And you will be my best friend forever!" Lance hugs him even tighter.  
"I-If you want that.."   
  
Keith wiped away his tears. He took deep breaths and tried to calm down.   
"Th-Thanks, Lancey..." He hugs his friend back just as tightly.   
Keith suddenly started to giggle.  
"He-Hey, w-what are you d-doing?"   
Lance was tickling him.   
"Just wanted to make sure you can still smile!" Then Keith started tickling him too.  
  
Soon, the two boys were laying in a destroyed pillow fort, laughing.  
"Love you, Lancey.." Keith kissed him on the cheeks.   
"Love you too, Keefy.." Lance kissed him too and pulled a blanket over them.   
"Good night."  
"Good night."

They both smile sadly at that memory.   
  
"Can you tell me what happened?"  
"N-No..."  
"Ssh.. It's okay, take your time."   
  
While the prince soothingly rubs his back and places soft kisses on his head, Keith can feel something happening to him. He tightens his grip on Lance's robe.  _'No, no, no, please not now...'_

Lance whinces in a bit in pain, as Keith attacks him again. This time he scrapes Lance's cheek.   
"S-Sorry!" After realizing what he has done, he struggles to get off the bed quickly and falls out of it.  
  
"Hey, Keith.." The prince slowly gets off the bed, too. He sits down in front of Keith.  
"...Are you hurt?"  
Keith whimpers when Lance carefully strokes his cheek.  
"Keith, please tell me if I'm hurting you!" He shakes his head and launches into his arms, sobbing.  
  
"H-Hey, it's fine, Keith.."   
"..I-It's not..."  
"Keith, please-"  
"G-Get m-m-me back t-to the ce-cell.."   
"Keith-"  
"Please! I-I d-don't want to h-hurt y-y-you..." Keith buries his head in Lance's shoulder and continues to sob.   
"Ssh.. You won't, I trust you."   
"N-No, I will only hurt you!"   
"Keith, Haggar brainwashed you or something. That's not you. You would never hurt me, I know that. I've always known that..."   
  
Lance smiles softly when Keith finally lifts his head.   
"I love you." He slightly smiles at the altean prince, before looking down again, sadly. Keith pushes him away.  
"I-I will o-only h-hurt you.."  
"Keith, you won't-"  
"LANCE!" He shouts, making Lance flinch.  
"P-P-Please, j-just..." Keith crawls into one of the corners and continues to sob. Lance isn't sure what to do now. He sighs frustrated.  
"O-Okay, Keith. T-Take your time.."   
  
He climbs back into his bed. _'H-He looked so sad...'_

After a few minutes of him listening to Keith's choked sobs, he couldn't help but start crying too.

_'What could calm him down a bit..?'_

Lance stands up and throws his blanket over to him.  
"H-Huh?" The galra looks up and reaches out for it.   
Lance smiles at him sadly and lies back down.  
  
Keith wraps himself in the blanket lies down on the floor. He smiles and sighs in relief.      _'It smells just like Lance...'_                            Then his smile fades.                                      _'He is crying... Is it because of me?'_               He shifts uncomfortably on the floor.            ' _Of course he is... Why is he still so nice to me? I-I don't deserve this...'_

Keith pushes the blanket off and curls himself into a little ball.   
  
After a while, Lance turns around to see that he fell asleep.                                                      _'O_ _h, Keith...'_

He pulls the blanket over the guard and sits down next to him. Lance starts stroking his hair, smiling.  _'He looks so peaceful and beautiful...'_           The prince lies down next to him and relaxes.

The next morning, Keith is the first to wake up.   
"L-Lance?" He whispers.  _'Why is he next to me like that?'_

"Mhm.. Keith.." Lance slowly opens his eyes and smiles softly.  
"Hey."   
"W-Why are you h-here?"  
"S-Sorry, I just- I'm-" He interrupts himself with a deep sigh.  
"Y-You just seemed so scared a-and sad and I-" After that, he just shuts his mouth.       ' _This must sound so stupid to him...'_          "You c-care?" They both sit upright by now.  
"Keith.. You're the most important person in my life!" Lance embraces him tightly.  
"L-Lance..."  
  
Keith hugs him back after a few seconds. "Th-Thanks, Lance."  
"Heh. For what?"   
He buries his head in Lance's neck and mumbles: "E-Everything.."  
He smiles and pulls the galra even closer.   
  
Keith looks back up to say something, but before he can do so, two altean guards storm into the room.  
"Your Highness, the corrupted garla esca-" The guard interrupts himself when he sees him in Lance's arms.   
"What is he doing in your room, your Highness?"  
"That is not important right now. I'll take care of him."  
The guards exchange looks and both want to say something, but decide it's better not to. They bow down and leave the room.  
  
Lance kisses Keith's forehead.  
"Are you okay?"   
"M-Maybe..?" He puts his hand on the wound on his face.  
"S-Sorry about that..."   
"Oh, that's fine!" Lance puts his hand on Keith's.  
"I just hope I look as good as you with a scar." The galra blushes and hides his face in Lance's chest.  
"Do you have to hit on me right now?" He chuckles in response.  
"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten up the mood a bit."   
  
A few minutes pass, before Keith's worries return.  
"A-Are you sure you can trust me?"  
"Of course, Keith!" Lance cups his face and whispers: "If you don't want me to leave your side, I'm not going to leave your side. I will protect you until you're fine, okay? I love you, Keith."   
Keith's face flushes even redder.  
"I love you too, Lance."  
The prince picks up his bodyguard and sits down on his bed again.  
  
"You're so cute!" He massages Keith's ears and starts pressing soft kisses on his neck. He giggles.  
"H-Hey, stop it!" Lance chuckles.   
"Sorry, Keefy.." He softly kisses Keith's rough and dry lips. He pulls away and buries his head in his chest again. The prince rubs his back again.  
"Should I get you something to eat?"   
"Mhm.." The guard nods. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made you cry. Because it's angst. And I always cry when I read really good angst. Especially now that I read so much angst-stuff that I'm almost immune against fictional sadness. 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> ~Luna


End file.
